Domestic networks include a plurality of Internet Service Providers (ISPs), and most websites are only deployed in single-line captive offices(for example, China Unicom captive office or China Telecom captive office). Therefore, when users browse websites, access speed may be affected by large network delays when access path traverses the ISPs.
Some websites may use a Content Delivery Network (CDN) for acceleration. However, nodes of CDN providers are generally also single-line, which may result in CDN nodes accessing websites to cross ISPs, thereby effecting the access speed.
Traditional CDN systems only use nodes that are closest to the users to provide services, and paths for accessing the websites by the users cannot be adjusted, or flexibly adjusted. Therefore, a problem of decreased access speed may occur when accessing other ISPs.